


A Slythertide Gambol

by juniperus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperus/pseuds/juniperus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very Slytherin plan, the staff Christmas party, and thou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slythertide Gambol

She was as new as he, although older. A Ravenclaw—he remembered her. No academic weaknesses, half-blood, all alone—like himself. But also so very _un_ like himself—short, round, and a smile as sweet as any Hufflepuff.

He also remembered when the Marauders threw her, naked and cussing, into the loch.

That memory had warmed many an evening.

Tonight was the staff Christmas party.

Tonight he'd socialize, discuss their mutual areas of expertise.

And tonight he would _gallantly_ see her to her quarters in hopes of gaining another.

He knew just where he'd draw each ancient rune with his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for tjs_whatnot.


End file.
